


Deceit's Inbox

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Virgil's email to Janus sits in his inbox.
Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897999
Kudos: 7





	Deceit's Inbox

**From** : Virgil (jacksmellington@mindspace.com)

 **To** : You (liesanddeception@darkplace.com)

 **Received** : Saturday, 01/10/2020

 **Subject** : (no subject)

Dear Dee,

Please stop calling me. I know the way I left wasn’t fair on anybody, but I had to go for Thomas’ sake.

You don’t understand how hard it was to keep Thomas out of deeper anxiety when I was with you. I lead him closer to paranoia and I shouldn’t have.

You have every right to miss me and to want me to come back, but I just can’t.

I can’t go back to the place where I made Thomas a bad person. It isn’t fair on the Lights and it isn’t fair on him.

Since I joined the Lights, Thomas has accepted me and I’ve been helping him more. And I never want to burden him again.

So please stop calling me, because it hurts to hear your messages.

Regretfully,

Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you liked it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
